Brave Soldier Boy
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, Iroh, Lu Ten] Leaves from the vine, falling so slow...


**Title:** Brave Soldier Boy

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Characters:** Iroh+Lu Ten

**Rating: **G.

**Word Count:** 750

**Summary/Description:** Leaves from the vine, falling so slow...

**Warning/Spoilers:** Nothing.

**A/N:** Bawww, so I was rewatching Season 2, and then I was listening to 'Leaves from the Vine' on repeat and then I wrote this. While sobbing like a child, okay. Let's say Lu Ten is... ten.

**Dedication:** For Danielle, just because. I hope you feel better soon, darling. :)

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning the sheer awesome that is ATLA.

* * *

He had been hiding in the bushes for a good ten minutes now, and Iroh had sensed him from the moment he crouched down there, but he drank his tea, and pretended to be oblivious.

"It is too bad, though," he remarked to no one on particular. A strong wind blew through the garden, disturbing the heavy boughs of the tree under which he sat. Leaves scattered, falling slowly on the current, until they settled onto his tray and all around him. "A nice pot of tea is always best when shared. A shame that I am all alone."

The bushes rustled, and Iroh risked a quick peek. Still, no one emerged.

"Oh, well." He took a sip from his cup, and gave an appreciative sigh as the jasmine curled hotly over his tongue and slid down his throat to warm his stomach. He hummed. Nothing like good tea to soothe the soul. He could sit here and drink all afternoon.

Not Lu Ten, though. He was getting impatient, it seemed, and restless. Iroh sensed the moment that his son leapt from the bushes, and he certainly heard the loud war whoop that he let out before charging.

Iroh easily leaned to the side, and Lu Ten crashed past him, tumbling headfirst into the trunk of the tree. His childish laughter bubbled up immediately, and Iroh felt his heart swell right alongside his smile.

"Awww, dad!" he griped good-naturedly, brushing a few vines off of his clothes as he dropped down next to his father. "You knew I was there the whole time, didn't you?"

Iroh finally opened his eyes, and raised a brow at the young boy.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I am just a simple man, enjoying a simple pot of tea. What do I know about young men hiding in the bushes?"

Lu Ten had the grace to wait until Iroh set his teacup on the tray before pouncing, launching himself on to his father's stomach and pushing back. Iroh allowed himself to be forced back into the trunk of the tree, and they both laughed and laughed.

"Daaaad." Lu Ten gave his father an exasperated look. "You're gonna be made a General next week, aren't you?! You're the greatest! You're the best!"

Iroh laughed, a deep chuckle that rose out of his stomach.

"Ah, I wouldn't know about that—"

"Yup," Lu Ten insisted. "You _are_." He rocketed to his feet, and proudly poked himself in the chest with a thumb. "And when I get older, I'm gonna march right into battle with you, dad. I'll be your Lieutenant, and we're gonna break down walls and capture Earth Kingdom peasants and—"

An arm wrapped firmly around his waist, and Lu Ten found himself back on the ground next to his father. Iroh smiled down fondly at him, and ruffled his hair.

"Now, now, my son," he said, eyes twinkling. "Do not be so eager grow up and join this boring adult world of war. You're still a young boy! Your life should be full of the things that young boys do. Ambushing old men from the bushes should do for now."

Lu Ten pouted deeply.

"But I wanna fight! I can fight!" He thrust a fist forward, emitting a long, thin stream of fire that Iroh quickly extinguished with a twist of his fingers.

"I'm sure you can, little soldier boy," Iroh laughed, "but all in good time." He clapped his son soundly on the shoulder. Lu Ten fought a grin that threatened to collapse his frown, and wriggled away from him indignantly.

"I'm not _little_." He lifted his head high, jutting out his chin. Iroh felt a deep fondness swell in his chest for his proud son, and his proud ideals, looking at him with his mother's eyes and a Fire Lord's determination. He was growing up so very fast; Iroh wished he could slow down time so that he could catch every single moment of it.

He draped an arm around Lu Ten's shoulder, and his fingers crept down to tickle into the boy's side. Despite himself, Lu Ten giggled, and Iroh gave a satisfied smile as he lifted the tea pot.

"Ahaa, well then, does this _brave_ soldier boy have time to sit down for a cup of tea with his father?"

Lu Ten smoothed his hair down and after a second or two, shifted closer to his father with a grin.

"Yeah... I guess."

Iroh grinned back, and poured.

* * *

**A/N:** (s-sobs)


End file.
